


A Little Bit of Aloe

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, dom!reader, fluffy sex, sub!Thermite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian





	A Little Bit of Aloe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Bit of Aloe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058505) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



在最初与这位大兵开始约会时，你以为自己已经做好准备了。你知道的，对方会长期缺席，动不动受伤，难得才来一次的电话，还是他从医院里打来的，因为受伤不轻却又不至于致命。

 

因此，现在的情况也不那么意外：你收到了一组现在已经是熟悉号码的来电。 是Kateb医生，Jordan所在基底的一位医务人员。

 

“让我猜猜，他把自己的胳膊给烧了，严重到他得回来修养，我现在得去准备好芦荟。”你在Kateb医生开口前先截住了话头。

 

幸运的是，法国医生（首先，一个法国医生是怎么跑到美国军事基地去的？而且他还那么性感！）只是被你古灵精怪的语调都笑了，你甚至能感觉到他在电话那边向你摇头。“不，不是，”他清了清嗓子，重新找回了镇定的语调。“不完全是。”他继续说道，告诉你你那位冲动鲁莽傻了吧唧的情人把自己的胳膊弄到脱臼，前臂差点被烧没，身上挨了不少飞溅的弹片，但他已被修补得差不多，只是需要回来修养，等这些皮肤长好。

 

等Kateb医生讲解完毕，你安静地如同坟场。巨他妈，安静。

 

实际上，你安静了很久，直到那位善良的医生一句接一句的“喂？喂？”将你的注意力唤回。

 

你花了点时间才将口腔里僵住的舌头拖了回来。“能不能告诉我他是怎么受伤的呢？”

 

Kateb医生回了句不行，但这事儿Jordan回来后应当能够自己亲口告诉你。好得很，让他自己挖坑自己跳吧。

 

他继续给了你一些如何照顾Jordan的指导，在他挂上电话前，他再次喊了你的名字，担忧的语调里却有些恶作剧似的上扬。“别太严厉地惩罚他。我们还需要他平安回来报道的，Oui？”

 

“哦，别担心，Kateb医生。”你的表情越发阴沉，同你的低吼声一致。“我会将他完璧归赵。”

 

法国人大笑着挂上了电话。而另一边的你，则盯着手机，直到它自动锁屏，桌面上是你和Jordan的合影，开始琢磨起如何 ~~让他去死~~ 的惩罚。

 

几天之后，Kateb医生将Jordan的航班时间用短信发给了你。你很清楚这事儿他为什么不自己跟你说——Jordan太习惯自己回来了，不会喊你来接他。但这次，他得自己忍着，接受你的帮助。于是你就站在这儿，盯着你的情人，而他则站在距离你几米之外，完全僵住了。

 

你脑中的怒火在看到他那副惨样的瞬间突然消音。他看起来疲倦不堪，天哪，你从未想过自己会用这个词来形容他。他眼下的黑眼圈，明亮的蓝眼睛因吞了止疼片而浑浑噩噩，还有他刚忍受完的糟糕航班。但作为一个刚从医务室里爬出来不久的人而言，他看起来还算不错。

 

他的双臂全被绷带包扎好，其中一条还挂上了吊腕带。虽然一瘸一拐的，但他好歹还算站得稳。Eliza站在他身边向你点头微笑，拍了拍你的肩，将Jordan的包递给你后离开。这女人要么是真的忙，要么是天生的第六感让你觉得她是在你接过旅行包后一眨眼的功夫就溜了。

 

但无视你脸上阴沉又担忧的表情，Jordan开心地笑了，蹒跚着扑过来，另一只手将你紧紧抱在怀里。就好像看到你给了他一剂强心针，为他注入活力，在他将脸贴在你脸上四处亲吻你时，他终于看起来又像找回他自己。

 

而你很难听清楚他匆匆忙忙的嘟囔声，加上药效显著的止疼片造成轻微含糊不清，但你明白他想要表达的意思。“我好想你”和“我很抱歉”以及“求你别杀我”掺杂其间。你原本想说的话胎死腹中，只能小心翼翼回应他的拥抱。你是如此害怕自己会伤害到他，但他却全然不在乎，只是将你的身体抱得更紧，几乎嵌进自己的怀里去。你意识到他在发抖，于是你推开他，然后拽他进了车里。

 

你能在公共场合领着他，足以证明他受伤有多严重，尤其是他跟在你背后拖着脚走的样子像极了一只迷路的大狗。他要不是这幅狼狈的样子，画面可能会更可爱，你思忖着，感觉到他的手溜到了你手中。他手上的厚茧和绷带，以及因烧伤而意外平滑的疤痕的触感如此舒适，将你微微恼火的神经安抚下来。

 

你将他推搡进车里一路开回家的路上，Jordan全程安安静静的。但这份安静在某种程度上也让人满意，你也留他如此。只要你允许，他随时都要牵着你的手，他的手指嵌入你的指间，微微用力的握紧——即便是他在打瞌睡的时候，也不肯放开你。他这幅样子有些可爱，但考虑到他平时火爆的脾气，他现在安静的样子也有些让人担心。也许这次你可以对他从轻发落，也许。

 

正如你们上车的时候，带他回家，洗刷干净的过程也毫不费力。但当然了，你的纵火犯怎会让事情如此轻易结束呢。

 

你为他盖被子的时候他蹭着你的脖子，喃喃道，“陪陪我？你得陪我取暖，好不好？”

 

不要脸。你戳了戳他的鼻子，正准备说不，但那双蓝色的眼睛在台灯昏黄的灯光下深沉得不可思议。蔚蓝的眼珠子圆润又温柔，满是爱意和渴求，你只能——

 

“好吧。”对着那张脸你无法拒绝任何事，可恶。你翻了个白眼，而他则露出胜利的微笑，翻开自己的毯子，将你平时的位置让给你。他身上缠满了包扎好的干净纱布，但即便你已经躺在他身边，你还是小心翼翼地触摸他。

 

而Jordan呢，作为一个傻了吧唧的受虐狂，根本不在乎自己伤口上传来的刺痛。他将你抱得更紧，嗅着你的脖颈哼哼唧唧。你看得出来他很疼，他将自己的身躯压在你身上，肌肉时不时抽搐着。“咱们躺回去好吗，操。”你语气不善地叹道，自己靠回去，一只手推着他的胸口。

 

“一点都不疼的，宝贝儿。”这下嘴也气得撅起来了，他大大的蓝色狗狗眼对着你煜煜生辉，即便他现在这幅努力向你身上爬过来的样子像极了一只蠢蠢的大狗。他是个大个子，轻而易举就能将你笼罩在身下让你无处可去，而后他咣当一下倒在了你胸口，面颊抵着你的胸，眼睛锁定了你的视线。“Doc给我开的止疼片可厉害了，跟咒语似的管用。”

 

“可别骗我，Jordan。”你朝他皱起眉，戳着他的鼻子。“那些止疼片药效早就过了。”

 

他又笑起来，笑容大大咧咧，阳光灿烂，露出漂亮的牙，而后将脸埋进了你的左胸。“被你发现啦。”

 

你白眼翻得快要掉出来了。“幸好你是个受虐狂，你这个傻瓜。”你很清楚，如果他坚持要让自己疼，你也不会劝他。因此你收紧了圈住他脑袋的胳膊，手指梳过他的短发。能重新抱紧他的感觉当然很好，但……

 

“那，介意告诉我这些伤是怎么来的么？可别说是实验室里的意外。”

 

这男人却只顾着往你乳沟中间横冲直撞，你也得到了答案。又是英雄情节作祟。你早该知道，但你仍然想要个口头答案。

 

但Jordan并没有打算让你好过，他的鼻尖正忙于隔着你的T恤刮蹭你的乳头，努力将自己拱进你的T恤里。

 

“嘿，我在跟你说话呢，给我回来。”你的音调沉下来，变成了低吼，你的手也落下去，抓住他脖子后面的皮肤打算将他拽回来。可惜的是，他已在你的T恤下扎了根似的，衣料裹住了他的脖子。同时，他的嘴也裹紧了你的乳头，他的舌头带来让人如坠云端的拉扯和刮蹭，让你难以集中精力思考。

 

真是聪明，他让自己的嘴忙活起来，就不用回答你的问题。但你不是容易认输的人，你将自己的T恤脱下来，原本搭在他宽阔肩膀旁边的双膝将他抵开来。即使是现在这幅光景，他的嘴仍然黏在你的乳头上，仿佛一只藤壶。他的双唇和舌头还忙着膜拜你暗色的乳头，根本顾不上你改变了体位这件事。抓他的头发也是无济于事——你估计留部队短发确实有些道理——推他的肩膀也没用，而你也不想压到他那边受伤的肩膀。

 

于是你膝盖着地坐直了身体，终于，这样管用了。他被你的膝弯挡住，没法再靠上你的胸部，只得啵的一声湿响松开了你的乳头。Jordan因失去了你的身体而小声低吼起来，完好的那支胳膊肘将自己撑起身来，朦胧的眼神尽力瞪向你。“嘿！我还没吸完呢。”

 

“你还没回答我的问题，”你往后靠去，捏了捏他的鼻子以惩罚他的不服管教。“跟我解释清楚你是怎么受伤的，你想吸多久都可以，如何？”

 

Jordan生闷气似的往后靠去，双臂舒展开，缓解刚才搂住你腰时的疼痛。“我引爆炸弹的时间太早，被爆炸范围波及，就这样。”

 

就这样？你太了解他了。“那你为什么要提前引爆炸弹呢？”你戳戳他的脸颊。“我可不信你会傻到不小心站在爆炸范围里。”

 

他嘟嘟囔囔地眼神游移着，喃喃道。“也许是为了救人。”

 

去他的英雄情结。你还以为他漫长的职业生涯早就将这一点消磨光了。你了揉自己的太阳穴，又坐回他肚子上，无视他疼得一抽的表情。“那你考虑过自己的安全吗？”

 

“当然。”他口是心非道。

 

你狠狠瞪了他一眼。

 

“……没。”这次他有些闷闷不乐，嘴又撅了起来。“但要在救队友和救我自己之间我还能怎么选呢？我能扛得住疼，她不行，而且——”

 

啊。“是Eliza？”你的语气缓和下来，捧住他的脸。那女人太喜欢横冲直撞，只顾自己。但你理解Jordan渴望保护她不受她狂妄冲动伤害的心情。一声疲倦的叹息从你口中逸出，你的拇指搓揉着他厚厚的胡茬，他点了点头。

 

Jordan动动身体，竖起膝盖好支撑柱你的背，尽量不用自己的胳膊向前靠去。“你了解我这份工作的风险，宝贝儿。”他喃喃道，脸尽力埋进你的手掌中。“我绝不可能毫发无损的回来。”

 

你又不傻，当然知道这一点。但他如果能多小心自己一些不要这么鲁莽会更好。你搓揉着他的脸，将他毛茸茸的嘴唇推挤成一道拱门。“我知道，但管好你的鲁莽，否则下次我真的会生气。”

 

“肥的弩莽？”他努力义正言辞，但他的话语因嘴被你搓揉而变得混沌不清，你们俩爆发出歇斯底里的大笑。

 

“去他妈的，Jordan。”你大笑着，声音却有些颤抖。“干你，还有你那双傻逼狗狗眼，还有你这张不算难看的脸，每次这种情况都拿来当做武器对付我。”你又继续玩弄了一会儿他的脸才松开，笑着去吻他。天哪，你如此爱他，真不知道如果有朝一日他真的遇上了大麻烦，到时你会怎么办。

 

你亦如此告诉了他，额头和鼻子抵着他，像要给他打上烙印一般提醒他你有多珍惜他。“还有，”你向后蹭过去，坐回他的跨上。“你可得把我的东西保管好了。”

 

Jordan笑了，手滑落到你的大腿上。“啊是吗？那是什么？”

 

作为回应，你的手游走到他的脖子上，圈住粗厚的肉体，他向后仰起头，斜视着你。“全都是我的。”你向下磨蹭着他逐渐硬起来的阴茎，感受到他抵着你的大腿内侧。“你现下的所有，你将来的全部。”他的手被无声地命令钉在床上，摊开在他的身侧，不敢去碰你。“你属于我，Jordan。”

 

他重重吞咽着唾沫，臣服于你声音的威力之下。在你身下，他的身体变得像液体，但阴茎却硬得像石头。“好。”他小声道，眼睛半闭起，嘴唇却扬起满足的微笑。“好，我确实属于你，对吗？”

 

真是个好孩子，作为回报，你的手指滑入他的嘴中，与他前来迎接你的舌头嬉戏，四处游移，滑动舔吮。“那你要怎么对待属于我的东西呢？”

 

Jordan安静了一会儿，边思考边吮吸着你的指头。答案击中了他，他吐出你的舌头回答道。“要保管好。”

 

“真聪明。”你柔声赞许道，亲吻了他。这才向前靠去，好让他终于可以凑过来将你的乳头又纳入口中。他因你的味道而呻吟着，小口啃咬，吮吸舔弄着你无暇的胸部。潮湿的声音与他满意的呻吟和喘息回荡在双人床周围的空气中。他的身体在你身下扭动着，双手抽搐着，渴望除了嘴之外更加能触摸到你。但他已经习惯了；相较于他的手，他更习惯用自己的‘银舌头’膜拜你。

 

你胸部没有一块皮肤被落下，干，即便是你的乳沟，他也在你bra留下勒痕的地方烙下了吻。“我希望你一整天都不要穿bra。”他抵着你的皮肤嘟囔道，鼻子蹭压着你硬起来的乳头。这样有些痒，你离远了些，无视他的抱怨和恳求你回来的呜咽。

 

“我们不都是这么想的吗，”你开玩笑般的回应道，坐直身体，手指点了点自己的嘴唇，低头看向他。“我想今天的咪咪时间就到这吧。”

 

立竿见影的，他马上嘟起了嘴，向你发射致命的狗狗眼。“哦，拜托！让伤患多享受一次，好不好？”

 

他也直起身，试图用他可口的腹肌贴过来，努力靠上你呼吸起伏的胸部。一根手指阻止了他，正戳在他的额头正中间，你对他啧啧道：“如果伤患的伤是自己鲁莽导致的，那就不行。”

 

他又撇嘴。“我那是在拯救队友。”

 

你冲他摇了摇手指，一只手摁住他的胸口将他推下去。“原因不重要，重要的是结果。”

 

“少拿你的规矩来管我。”

 

“也请你少莽撞一点。”

 

“不可能。”

 

你对他的死不悔改翻了个白眼，伸手拿过他的针织衫，拉直了原本叠好的衣服。“请你闭嘴，穿上这个，好吗？”他挪过来，先将胳膊套了进去，但你却将另一只袖子拉过来打了个结，又将领口套上他的脖子。他的胳膊被固定在胸口的位置，你终于将衣服拉到他的腰部。

 

“呃，我觉得针织衫好像不是这么穿的？”他低头看了看自己，然后又看看你。

 

“因为我现在没法往前或往后绑你的手。”你漫不经心道，往后蹭去，好扯掉他的家居裤。他只是听你命令行事，而你非常享受这一点。他的阴茎因你猛地扯掉了裤子而弹了出来。肥厚的柱体抽搐着，顶端已有些泛红。他的阴茎总让你垂涎三尺，而他现下的样子并不会改变这一点分毫。

 

Jordan在针织衫里微微挣扎着，努力把胳膊拱出来。但你凌厉的眼神制止了他。“敢把胳膊抽出来，我会让你非常后悔。”

 

他发着牢骚似的嘟囔着，终于在枕头上放松下来。但很快，你将他的项圈耷拉在他眼前，他顿时又兴奋起来，项圈和皮带已经扣好。他抬起头，露出脖子，几乎快要因兴奋而气喘吁吁。你暗自啐道，他真像条狗。皮带紧紧扣住他的喉咙，他的肢体语言不知不觉地转变了，他在你身下渐渐软化，几乎迷茫地蜿蜒着回应你的触碰。

 

“好孩子。”你柔声道，享受着他眨眼的模样。你坐上他的大腿，双手捧起他漂亮的阴茎。哦，你多么想念这个，如此想着，你露出微笑。一只手握住他肥厚的根部，拇指沿着那里一路刮擦着来到顶端。他已经开始漏出口水来了，每当你的手刮蹭过时便从顶端的小洞里溢出一点来。他阴茎的头部愈发红了，弯折又绷紧，你小心地舔舐起他的顶端。

 

“哦！”Jordan面红耳赤地呻吟道。如果这反应没错，他也是久旷了。更多前液溢出来，流到你的舌头上。他尝起来是自己的麝香味，还有些苦，正如你记忆中一样，而你的口水也因为渴望而越流越多。无法拒绝你自己，于是你将他的整个头部含了进去。你前后摆动着脑袋，往下越沉越深，直到你的嘴唇碰到他底端卷曲的毛发。

 

你的大兵粗喘着，他阴茎的顶端已经深入你的喉咙，他忍不住趁着滑入和滑出时挺动自己的腰，就这样进进出出，直到你轻喘一声松开他。他的皮肤现在全覆盖着你的口水，晶莹剔透，顺滑湿软，蓄势待发着下一步。Jordan呜咽着求你继续，他眼看着马上就要到了，那么近了！

 

可惜。你坏笑着摇摇头，点了点他的鼻子。而后，你从床头柜中抽出了你最喜欢的振动棒。Jordan看到这里，几乎肉眼可见的紧张起来。

 

“这是做什么？”

 

“不是给你用的，puppy。”你柔声道，为之接上了电源，而后跳回他大腿上，打开了开关。而后你将阴茎环在他眼前晃了晃。“这个才是。”阴茎环穿过他阴囊的底端，轻松卡住了主血管。震动棒活了起来，在你掌中嗡嗡作响。阴茎平躺在他的肚皮上，肉眼可见的抽搐着，甚至抵着你的手跳动。你将之压了下去，好让你赤裸的阴户一路撵磨上去。

 

“哦不。”他呻吟道，脑袋向后埋进了枕头里。他真讨厌这个，他实在太讨——

 

振动棒抵住了你的阴蒂，你因这纯粹的愉悦流淌至全身而呻吟着。你阴户之下，他的阴茎滚烫，仿佛天鹅绒压着钢铁，这样更让人欲火焚身了。你前前后后碾磨着他，碰到嗡嗡作响的柱体，让你的动作更加湿滑热辣。而Jordan只能咬紧了牙关，才能阻止贪婪的呻吟从自己口中泄出。

 

“嘿，”你沉声道，“别堵着。我想听背景音乐。”

 

他的下颚立即松弛下来，沉重的粗喘和呼吸呻吟声越来越大，你也加快了速度。

 

“很好。”你轻轻一点按钮，震动的频率立马变得更强，大到足以让他感觉得到你调整了角度，让他的阴茎戳弄着你的阴蒂。Jordan呻吟着，被刺激和愉悦激得几乎跳起来，你将震动棒抵住了他阴茎头部的底端，那是他最敏感的地方。

 

他颤抖着，臀部往上顶去，尽力陷进你和振动棒中去。英俊的脸庞因欢愉和痛苦而扭曲，针织衫里的胳膊扭动痉挛着，但他仍在努力抗拒着将之扯掉的冲动。“哦拜托。”大腿开开合合，强制让自己的臀部靠进床里。他清楚你有多讨厌他擅自抬腰这件事。“这不——不是折磨？”汗珠布满了他的嘴唇和他的发际线，而你将振动棒的频率又调高了一档。他的阴茎更硬了，抵着你湿滑的阴唇弹动着，但无论他如何努力，被阴茎环扣住的他仍然无法强迫自己高潮。

 

“不，”你残忍地笑道，空闲的手握住自己的胸脯。“这是惩罚。”

 

尽管透着泪光，他的视线仍然牢牢锁定在你的胸部和手上，他的嘴唇松开，口涎顺着嘴角流了出来。“求求你让我吸你的胸。”他咬牙切齿道，膝盖绝望地翘起来。“求求你，拜托？”

 

你哼了声，歪着脑袋玩弄着自己的胸，拉长夹弄着，直到你看到他绝望地咬紧牙关。他的阴茎在你身下仍然抽搐着，溢出的前液晕染在他的胃部和下腹的毛发生长线上。绯红沿着他的脸和脖子蔓延至针织衫下，他真是好看啊，你如此想到。即便是他现在对着你的胸流口水的样子也不减分毫，即便你将振动棒贴在他的阴茎上调戏他时，他的视线也还牢牢胶着在原地。“哼……”你的脑袋歪向另一侧，往前靠过去，想看看他会不会自己坐起来。果不其然，一眨眼的功夫，Jordan就坐起身来，嘴含住了你的乳头。但他只能浅尝辄止，因为你又往后靠回去，因他纠结低吼的样子咯咯笑了起来。“你有多想要呢？”

 

“我他妈的太想要了，”他嘶声道，针织衫中的胳膊扭动着。“我想用嘴含住你的奶头吮吸。”在周围留下漂亮的咬痕，膜拜她们，甚至——

 

“不行。”你微笑着，握紧了他的项圈。“这是惩罚，宝贝儿。我今天要是能让你高潮就算你走运了。”

 

“操！”他将脑袋摔回了枕头上，眼睛狠狠闭起来。牙齿只能咬紧了自己的嘴唇来替代你的胸。你拒绝他真是可惜，他是那样近乎愚蠢地爱着你的乳头。

 

但你不需要顾虑这些，因你自己的高潮就要到了。你的手按上他的胸口，呻吟着，继续撵磨着他的阴茎和振动棒。现在Jordan也开始小声呜咽起来，他早已准备好且等待着自己的，但阴茎环扼制着他。戴着这东西他无法高潮，你们都心知肚明，而你则趁火打劫地滑动着吞下了一小节他的阴茎。

 

过了一会儿，Jordan似乎找回了他的舌头。“能——能不能让我高潮？”他有变回了火力全开的狗狗眼。“求求你？”

 

你点了点自己的嘴唇，考虑着这件事，而他抓紧了机会。“我很抱歉那么鲁莽。”他开口道。“我保证下次出勤一定会更小心，好吗？我真不是故意让你担心的，求求你？”一定会更小心。哎，你估计他有时候确实也忍不住。毕竟这是身为士兵的风险。

 

“哼……”你拿起振动棒看了看，让他滑出去，视线又回到他满是期待的表情上。“也许……”他有些振奋，大腿因期待而扭动大开着。振动棒又嗡嗡作响起来，声音轰鸣，震颤强劲，你吊着电线悬在他的阴茎上方。“但你得自己去争取哦。”

 

“做什么都行！”他喘息着，臀部向上顶去，用尽力气让龟头的底部贴上振动棒的顶端。震颤回荡开来，让他的身体颤抖，他的臀部也颤抖不休，让他想要让自己阴茎保持在瞄准的位置更难了，尤其你还歇在他的大腿上，但他仍然竭尽全力。实际上，他确实足够努力，以至于阴茎环也没能阻止他的阴茎抽搐着高潮了。

 

通常戴着阴茎环他是做不到的，你被打动了，让振动棒继续贴着他，直到他因为刺激过度而扭动起来。星星点点的白液沾染了他结实的腹肌，你的手指顺着他的纹理梳理过去，大腿贴上了他的侧腹。你俩肤色上的差异总能引起你的注意，你的小麦色与他的粉色调肤色差对比如此鲜明。但这次，你的注意力全在他几乎昏厥过去的身上，并将振动棒关闭放到了旁边。

 

Jordan已经几乎快要失去意识了，一半因为疲倦，一半因为满足，无论如何，你并不想打扰他，只是将他从针织衫里剥出来，为他清理干净。在你终于爬回床上后，你俩终于又被擦洗得干干净净。他的心潮澎湃，又清醒过来，将你抱在身边。

 

这会儿，他的伤痛肯定又要发作，但你往他嘴里塞的药片应当也开始生效了。粗重的呼吸声慢了下来，他也重获镇定，将脸埋进了你的头发里，随着渐渐远去的疼痛感深深呼吸。此刻平静非常，但也许你忘了他在这样的时刻下会变得多愁善感起来。

 

“嘿，”他轻声道，你翻了翻白眼，这人就是忍不住要聊事后天。“还记得咱们第一次见面吗？”

 

你呻吟着从他身边滚开来，因他提起那次荒谬的初遇而将脸埋进枕头里。你不懂到底为什么他就是这么爱老调重弹。你俩同时出现在酒吧里的原因早就被遗忘了，但他对你滔滔不绝那些难为情的台词却烙印进你的记忆里。

 

身为落单在茫茫高加索人海里的亚洲女性，他就是忍不住把火力完全集中在你身上。干，你们甚至连交友圈都没有重合的部分，但这个人，高大健壮又英俊，在你为一群朋友们取饮料时突然出现靠近了。你的记忆中闪现出他用略微带着德州口音慢悠悠说出的第一句，还有酒吧里沉重的贝斯和音乐声过于吵闹，他如何靠过来打算跟你说话的样子。据他所言，你那天心情非常糟糕，并在他对你说了“howdy”之后毫不留情地嘲笑他的口音。

 

“你这都是陈词滥调。”他慢悠悠地在你耳边拙劣地模仿着‘howdy’，于是你将他的脑袋推开，“我才没用这么糟糕的方式说过这话。”

 

“也没那么糟。”他又开始模仿起来，而你因为羞耻感爆棚而滚得更远。但另一边的Jordan却大笑着将你又抱回怀里。但这样只能让你羞耻倍增，因为Jordan可不单单是个糟糕的搞笑艺人，他还有满脑子尴尬的花言巧语。

 

他大概对你说过成千上万句搭讪的话，但你却只记得这一句，因为你不小心向后靠过去，为平衡而抓住了他的手。“ _你在黑暗中摸了我的手，就该想想后果。_ ”*他在你耳边柔声道，反手握紧了你，他并没有紧紧贴住你，而是用自己的体温调戏似的靠了过来。

 

而你的反应大概……不是最合适，但却是当时你唯一能想到的。你没有自己跑掉，或者推开他，而是转过身将他摁在墙上，一只胳膊抵住他的喉咙。“ _你最好没有含沙射影什么有的没的_ 。”根据他的说法，那一刻他就这样爱上你了。

 

“ _不是含沙射影_ ，”他柔声应道。“ _是承诺_ 。”而那双湛蓝的眼睛就这样在最开始将你诱捕成功了，那双眼睛在昏暗的酒吧里竟然熠熠生辉，有好一会儿，你以为自己深深陷了进去。就像别人说的那样，而其余的故事也就不值一提了。

 

“闭嘴睡觉。”你抱怨道，滚回他的怀抱中，将他的脑袋抱进怀里好让他消音，开始打瞌睡。Jordan却大笑着，拱得更近了些，摇摇头喃喃道他要将这段记忆刻进心里直到他死的那天。

 

真他妈浪漫。

 

End

 

*You should think about the consequence of you touching my hand in the darkened room.(*๓´╰╯`๓) 


End file.
